


Condemning me.

by Kizumy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Engaños permanentes., Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizumy/pseuds/Kizumy
Summary: Nunca le reveles tus más grandes miedos a un extraño,no importa qué tan cómodo o cercano con él te sientas.Seguirá siendo solo un extraño.





	1. Chapter 1

  
**Esos atractivos ojos verdes me sonrieron detrás de la taza de café. En cada sorbo de amargura me recordó lo atrapado que estaba en su pequeño mundo. Sin pena alguna, orgulloso. Él mismo se quito esa fachada ficticia para descubrirse.**

**Las aguas estaban agitadas en plena deriva. Me encontraba en un hermoso yate de valor incalculable. Frente a un hombre que utilizando su poder se había convertido en un lobo buscando atrapar a un cordero.**

_**Y lo atrapó.** _  
**Al más estúpido de todos.**


	2. Chapter 2

 

Él me hablo con calma, sentado ha un extremo de ese despreciable sillón color marfil desprotegido de los rayos del sol. Su piel no parecía molesta con la idea de broncearse un poco más. Me sentí temblar de ira, ahí de pie..., y frente a ese monstruo, todo reclinado, sonriente y super relajado como quien comenta alguna peculiaridad del día.

Me recordó cada una de sus artimañas con soberbia absoluta. Incrédulo de que hubiera sido tan fácil, rió y volvió a reírse con total soltura. Una y otra vez. Se levanto para rodearme con su aura de maldad y proseguir con su espantoso relato  _“Bailaste en la palma de mi mano”_ me susurro arrogante. 

Siempre…,había sido él.

Las cartas que durante años había perfectamente colocado con todo mi cuidado y amor. Las escuchaba caer de una a una con cada palabra que salía de aquella boca, de aquellos labios venenosos que ilusamente había creído especiales.

Me habían quitado el sueño,... ese castillo de naipes. 

Ya no habría un rey de corazones entre mis cartas.

Nunca más.

 


End file.
